


Rich 2.0

by thomas_slamders



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Be More Chill - Freeform, Broadway, I’m bad at summary’s, M/M, Musicals, Rich is sad, Sad Rich Goranski, everyone is sad, expensive headphones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thomas_slamders/pseuds/thomas_slamders
Summary: Rich doesn't know how to act without his squip. He doesn't think anyone will like the real him, so he ends up doing something stupid, and reactivating the thing that destroyed his whole life.
Relationships: Rich Goranski & Michael Mell, Rich Goranski/Michael Mell
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is a new story I’m gonna write so here ya go! Also any possible triggers will go here! 
> 
> Trigger warning: slight swearing, depressive thoughts

It had been about a month since the fire, and no matter how much Rich tried, he couldn’t let any of it go. He felt like it was all his fault. He was the one who introduced the school to squips, wasn’t he? Maybe it would just be better if he ran away and left it all behind. He could switch schools and pretend like it never even happened. To be honest, Rich was trying to. He probably would have if it wasn't for his daily text from Jake. Despite everything that happened, he wouldn’t leave him alone. 

Tomorrow was the day Rich was supposed to return to school. It was also the day he’d been dreading for weeks. His squip was gone. He didn’t even know what to do with himself anymore. No one was there to tell him what to do or say. He had completely reverted back to himself from freshman year, except this time, he was a lot more confused. 

“You know it’s never going to work out, Rich.” So it was going to be one of those days. Rich sighed. Just because his squip was weakened, didn’t mean it wasn’t still there. It only talked to him on his off days. Rich seemed to be having a lot of those lately. He could always call Michael for a bit of mountain dew red. Then again, he didn’t want to bother him, and they probably should save it for more important matters. Rich looked down at his phone. Another message from Jake. He was too nice. 

“Jake doesn’t actually like you. He’s just pretending.” Yeah, Rich was definitely aware of that. He plopped down on his bed and buried his face into the pillow. Unfortunately, pillows can’t block the voices in your head. 

“Just shut up already.” He mumbled. Rich didn’t want to deal with any of it right now. Maybe if he stopped engaging with the squip, it would go away.

It didn’t. 

————————————————————————————

It was morning. Rich didn’t even remember falling asleep. He checked his phone. Four new messages. Three from Jake and One from Michael. Rich knew Michael hated him. He was just too polite to say anything about it. He didn’t even know why he bothered. 

Rich looked around his room and sighed. He hadn’t done laundry in weeks, so he settled on throwing on some old clothes that were sprawled out on the floor. He didn’t have to look nice, he just had to get through the day, which he already knew would be a challenge. He didn’t even know how he would get to school in the first place, since his dad apparently left without telling him, but what else was new? Jake usually drove him to school, but Rich really didn’t want to be stuck alone with Jake for ten minutes. That was just enough time for him to notice how different unsquipped Rich really was. Sure, they were fine the last time they saw each other, but it was in a group, and Rich barely even talked. 

He was going to be late. He couldn’t walk very fast since the fire. It didn’t help that he was short. He checked the time. Shit! He was already late. So much for not standing out. It was a good thing his squip was keeping quiet. It was probably having a field day up there. A quiet one anyway.

What seemed like hours later, Rich finally got to school. He was only half an hour late. It was probably fine. All of his teachers were used to his skipping school. They probably just thought he was playing hooky. It was a whole different story. The second he reached the hallway, a realisation hit him. They were switching classes. Everyone was staring at him. It was different than before. Before the fire, they stared because he was what everyone wanted to be. Now, he was just a joke. They didn’t care about him. Not really. Rich blushed. Without his squips help, he didn’t know how to handle all the attention. He put up his hood and rushed to his next class. 

“Nice going. Now they all know what you really are.” There it was. Of course his squip was saving everything for this moment. Oh right. This was the one class he shared with Jake. The second he arrived, he was attacked with hugs from his best friend. 

“Oh h-hey Jake.” He stuttered. He couldn’t help being nervous. He didn’t know what would happen. Jake just smiled and led him to his seat. They just sat there for a few moments. Needless to say, Jake was confused. His once bubbly best friend was now quiet and sad. He knew the squip and the fire affected Rich, but was it really that bad? He decided to break the silence. 

“I can help you catch up if you want.” He didn’t mean for it to be awkward, he just wanted to talk about something. 

“Thanks.” Rich mumbled, his lisp clearly present. Jake laughed. 

“You sound different.” Rich blushed. His squip would be shocked him for that if it was still active. A chill ran through his body at the thought of it. It seemed like he was punishing himself. 

Class couldn’t have gone by gone by any slower. It was lunchtime. Rich hated lunchtime. There were too many people in one place, and he just couldn’t handle it. 

“Dude, are you coming?” Oh yeah, Jake. 

“I’ll meet you there.” That was a lie.He would just make everyone uncomfortable. Just because Rich was unhappy didn’t mean anyone else had to be. He made his way to the bathroom and locked himself inside of a stall. He felt his pocket vibrating. A text from Michael. 

Michael: Hey.  
Rich: Hi.  
Michael: You aren’t at lunch.  
Rich: Yeah. 

“Good job Rich, you can’t even keep a text conversation going.” 

“Shut up.” It seemed like that was all he could ever say anymore. His squip controlled his speech. Rich couldn't even comprehend how to get his voice back. Another text from Michael. 

Michael: Where are you?  
Rich: The 2nd floor bathroom. Please don’t tell Jake. 

No response. He didn’t know why he told him that. Any minute now, Jake would rush in and force out an explanation. He heard the door open. Great. 

“Rich?” Well that definitely wasn’t Jake. It was Michael. Rich wanted to cry. Why was this so hard for him?  
“Are you okay?” 

“Yeah.” He wasn’t, but it didn’t matter. Michael should be off with his friends. The ones he actually deserved. Rich didn’t deserve friends. He bought his for the price of a small pill. A minute later, Michael left. Finally. He knew he didn’t care, and he didn’t need to. All Rich ever did was wreck Michael. Now he had the chance to do the same, and Rich didn't blame him.

Then came the tears. He just wanted it to all stop. Maybe his life with the squip wasn’t so bad. He never had to worry about what would come next. He didn't have to worry about being alone, because technically, he wasn’t alone. Of course, the squip could hear his thoughts. Sure it didn’t have a physical presence yet, but it could sense an opportunity. 

“You know what to do.”

That was it. Rich ran out of the bathroom, and down the hall. With shaky hands, he pulled out two dollars, and shoved them into the vending machine. He chugged down the entire bottle of Mountain dew. It felt like his head was going to explode. His body was shutting down. All of a sudden, someone appeared right in front of him. It was back. He had reactivated his squip. 

“I’m glad you finally came around.”  
Rich blacked out.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t updated this in a while. I fixed a bunch of spelling errors in the first chapter. I really should’ve checked those before uploading.

As soon as Michael left the bathroom, he rushed to the cafeteria to find Jake. Honestly, he had no idea how to comfort Rich, but he did know someone who could. Jake could help couldn't he? He knew Rich better than anyone. When Michael found him, he was seated with all the other jocks at school. Michael was still uncomfortable around everyone, accepted or not. But Rich needed his help, so he pushed himself to walk towards the table. 

“Um, Jake?” The boy looked up and grinned. 

“Yo, Michael! What’s up, man?” All of Jake’s friends were staring. 

“Can I talk to you for a sec?” Michael motioned towards the door and Jake nodded. He stood up and grabbed his crutches, following Michael into the hallway. 

“What’s this about?” 

“Rich. He’s in the upstairs bathroom. And I think he’s crying?” Michael sighed. Jake immediately started moving in the direction of the elevator. He could tell Rich was having a hard time. He just didn’t want anyone to see it. Michael followed, wanting to help Rich. He was still awkward around the boy, but that didn’t matter right now. 

When they got there, everything was quiet. No one was in the bathroom. Not even Rich. 

“Are you sure it was him, Michael?” 

“Yeah, I’m positive! I saw his shoes!” Michael inwardly cringed. Shoes, really Michael? He could’ve said something about the text messages. Jake looked mad. He thought he was lying. Uh oh. The taller boy sighed and left Michael alone in the bathroom. He was sure it was Rich. It had to be. Just then, the bell ring. Shaking his head, Michael headed to class. He had sixth period with Rich. He could find him then. 

——————————————————————-

Rich woke up to the sound of the bell. He jumped up before anyone could see him lying on the ground. A figure loomed over him. 

“Miss me, Rich?” He smirked. Oh yeah. He’d brought back his squip… The very thing that almost destroyed half of the school last year. The thing that ruined his life for years. Maybe this time it would be better. He could control it. Yeah, that would work. 

“Shut it.” He lisped. Rich felt a shock run through his body. It was familiar. Despite the pain, it was comforting. Things would finally go back to normal. 

“You know how I feel about that lisp of yours, Rich.” 

“Right.” He mumbled. Rich headed to class, smiling and high fiving people as he walked by. The old Rich Goranski was back. 

By the time sixth period rolled around, Rich felt great. Sure, he’d been shocked four times and berated by his squip, but he hadn’t lisped in at least an hour, and that counted for something, didn’t it? He felt great. Sure, it was probably the squip messing with his brain, but Rich didn’t mind. Now everyone would like him again. He wouldn’t have to worry. 

When he got to class, Michael looked up at him and waved. Rich waved back. Michael was cool now. He wouldn’t get in trouble for talking to him. Rich sat down and zoned off. 

A hand tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up to find Michael. 

“Rich, c’mon.” He looked annoyed. 

“W-what?” Rich stuttered. Another shock. Ouch. He was getting used to them again. 

“The project.” Michael was definitely annoyed. 

“What project?” 

“The one the teacher just assigned.” 

“Oh, right.” Rich followed Michael over to his desk. He wasn’t paying attention at all. Oh well. Michael knew what they were doing. A few minutes into working, Rich playfully tapped the pride patch on Michael’s hoodie. 

“Gayyyyy!” He practically yelled, causing a few kids to laugh. Michael blushed. He didn’t look happy. 

“What?” Shit. 

“I- I don’t know where that came from, I’m sorry!” He stuttered out. Michael looked at him sceptically and continued to work on the project. He didn’t have time for this. Rich started subconsciously singing some rap song. Micahel didn’t know what it was. It was just odd. After his squip, Rich started branching out with his music. He never listened to that stuff anymore.

“Rich? You okay, man?”

“What?” 

“I don’t know… You’re acting like, well, old you?” Rich froze. He couldn’t let Michael know. He would make him drink more red. Rich was a horrible actor. He couldn’t play this off even if his squip helped.

“Uhh yeah, I’m great! Gotta go, see ya, dude!” Rich bolted out of the classroom, leaving all his stuff. Well that was stupid. 

“Rich?” Michael called after him. Michael looked off into the distance. Something was definitely up with Rich, and he was going to find out. No matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! It was kinda short but oh well!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Feel free to comment, I love reading them!


End file.
